ask them miraculous ladybug
by sociallyawkward003
Summary: ask them anything. whys is chloe a bitch? why hasn't marinette slaped chloe yet? why are they so stupid? let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys bailey here with a q &a for miraculous so just ask and they WILL answer. Let's go**

"Class we have a new student joining this year," said Madame bustie as she entered the classroom. "YAY!" Said all the students. "Bailey come on in." "hi i'm bailey and i know all of you." "Ok name us." said lila. "Lila, Nathaniel, juleka, rose, kim, ivan, max, chloe, sabrina, alix, alya, nino, and everyone's otp adrien and marinette." "And i know who belongs together to but not to bother you with that." "HOW DO YOU KNOW US!" "Oh i know alot more." i said looking at adrien and marinette as they turned red. "But before i say anymore ARIENETTE!" As i said that marinette and adrien died inside and could not say a world just looked at me and stared. "You are SO weird," said kim. "Not if you knew the way i knew all of this." "Ok then HOW do you know this stuff." said alya in defence. "Dudes you are a tv show you are broadcasted live every day." "WHAT!" Said all of the class. "Yep but there are 2 main characters there is something that adrien and marinette keep secret that all of the world knows about." "Now i travel from the real world to this one." "Now i know this alot to take in but no time i am broadcasting this so you will answer ANY question they ask and ladybug and catnoir don't even try and use you powers on me i won't work and if you try you will find out." "If you refuse to answer you go up in FLAMES!" I said finally finishing. "LB AND CHAT ARE IN HERE!" "yes they have been for 2 years now duh." "Oh btw adrien marinette come her." They slowly made it up to me and said. "Y-yes." "Dudes you two are so stupid." "Also marichat forever!" I said is a whisper yell. "Ok go sit down." "I WILL reveal lb and chats identities soon so dont worry bout that." "Anyway Q & A TIME!"

 **Hey guys thanks for reading. Btw i will answer ANY question**


	2. Chapter 2

"Asking time"! I said as i sat at Madame bustier desk

"UGH!",moaned the whole class.

"Let's start, Marinette, do you like Chat Noir"?

Marinette: "umm no."

"Nino, are you dating Alya?"

Nino and alya: "yes."

Me: "that's great."

"Juleka, Rose, are you lesbians?(lol)"

Juleka:" rose do you want to go out with me."

Rose: "i thought you would never ask!"

(kisses)

Everyone: "awwwww!"

"Lila, why the fuck u lyin?"

Lila: "what are you talking about i don't lie."

Me: "oh really so that stunt in the park wasn't a lie when mar.. i mean ladybug told you off because you said you were a superhero!"

Lila: ….

"Everyone,who do you think LB and Chat Noir are?"

All: "i don't know."

Me: "oh my god."

"Marinette, can you tell Adrien about the time you kissed him? Adrien,why do you think

Marinette stutters around you?"

Marinette: "i-i've n-never kissed h-him."

Me: "um hum."

Adrien: "maybe she's afraid of me."

Me: "you are so stupid."

Adrien: "hey!"

me : "NEXT."

"Kim, Alix, are you two shippable?" (yes, yes you are)

Alix: "um well i've never thought about it"

Me: "YES YOU ARE! Damn."

"Chloè, why do you hate Marinette?"

Chloe: "She looks like a dead rat. Acts like a bitch. Makes me talk to her and!"

Me: "SHUT UP I DON'T NEED TO HEAR MORE! AND YOU'RE THE BITCH"

Chloe: "DON'T YOU DARE SAY!"

Me: "NEXT!"

"Sabrina,why are you so stupid?"

Sabrina: "what do you mean."

Me: "you help chloe."

Sabrina: "she's my friend."

Me: "oh boy."

"Nathaniel, have you got over your crush on Marinette?"

Nath: "No."

me: "TOMATO HEAD STAY AWAY FROM ARIENETTE!"

(Arienette turns red)

"Alya, do you like Nino?"

Alya: "yeah we are dating."

"Mylene, are you dating Ivan?"

Mylene: "yep."

"Max, do you like anyone?"

Max: "i refuse to answer."

Me: "where is my flamethrower?"

Max: "ok ok, sabrina"

Sabrina: "AAAAWWWW i love you too!"

All (except chloe): "AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!"

"Nino, why does your last name mean 'descendant of the hero'?"

Nino: "idk"

Me: ( i think i know why)

"Everyone, why don't you ever change clothes?"

All: "what! we all do."

Me: "sssssooooo you have a closet of the same outfit"

All: "yup"

Me: "they are weird"

Me: "that's all for today bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys i'm back from my five day camping trip let's go!"

"Let me go get master fu i'll be back don't try anything." after bailey left the students tried to get out.

"Let's get out of here." said alya as she grabbed the door handle.

"OW!" Yelled alya

"What happened" said adrien

"The door shocked me".

"Let's go out the window" said nath

"We are 2 stories up are you CRAZY!" Said marinette

"Everyone get in your seats she's coming" said sabrina

"You tried to get out" said Bailey.

All: "no"

"Yes you did anyway go sit down fu"

"Lots of new info will come into your dumb little minds even lb and chats identity

Anyway Q&A TIME!"

Fu how did you Decide who out of all the people in Paris to test to see if they were worthy of the miraculous

Fu: "the book of miraculouses has a list of candidates and i tested them all out the only one who would help me were the 2 i picked"

Marinette how did you meet nino

Marinette: "alya introduced me"

Adrien and sabrina how did you meet chloe

Adrien: "our dads are friends"

Sabrina:"we sat together in kindergarten"

Chloe Why are u so mean to everyone?

Chloe: "I'M NOT MEAN"

Me: "yes you are"

chloe : "whatever"

Nath Besides Marinette who do u like?

Nath: "Juleika"

Chloe Besides Adrien who do u like from your class

Chloe: "no one"

Me: "why am i not surprised"

Everyone What has been your favorite akuma attack

"The bubbler cuz all of us were involved"

Why are u so cute nathanaël

Nath: (blushes)

Me: "you still stay away from my ship tomato head

ADRINETTE will happen!"

Have u ever been nice Chloe

adrien : "NONONONO NEVER!"

Why r u so clumsy-Marinette

Marienette: "I'M BORN THIS WAY!" (if u didnt know thats a song)

Why r u so smart- max

Max: "i study"

Me: "LLLAAAMMMEEE!"

Kim When did you meet max

Kim: "I ran into him running away from a bee".

me:(snickers)

alix Since when do u like Kim

Alix: "Someone cut me off at the roller rink and i fell down and kim picked me up".

Chloe: "I didn't cut u off u fell on your own".

Me: "CHLOE U CUT HER OFF".

Chloe: "no".

sabrina : Why are u friends with chloe if she treats u awful and makes u do all her work

Sabrina: "she doesn't treat me bad."

Me: "um hum."

chloe why are u a psycho for adrien love?

Chloe: "i'm not psycho."

All: "YES YOU ARE!"

"That's all the q&a for today." "BBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTTT, marinette is ladybug and adrien is ch." "CHATY yelled adrien to save his." "You will only get away for a little while but prepare yourself agreste i said angrily." "WHAT, yelled all the class. Marinette turned as a tomato." "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME yelled alya." "S-safety stuttered marienette." "WHAT SAFETY." "So hawkmoth w-wouldn't t-target y-you" (crying) said marinette. "I-i did not make you cry i-i'm s-sorry." "Its ok." "Now see you tomorrow i will let you digest this info and chat get ready." "At that very moment adrien look at and me and the anger in his eyes were REAL and read for revenge."

"What you can't do anything, what you gonna do chat?"

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

"Hey guys for the long wait i was at camp cuz im a 6th grader yes i know that's young but see you later."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys from all the nice reviews i decided to make a new chapter early...And i'm sick so yeah LET'S GO! Oh btw yes bailey is my name

(class enters)

"AGRESTE." yelled bailey at the top of her voice. "What do you want."said adrien "go sit next to marinette." adrien's face LIT up with her saying those very words. "Ok." ok he said joyfully as he ran to alyas seat. "Oh agreste what will i do with you. Ok ready for more info tho. "No." said agreste. Oh why everyone else is said bailey mocking him, "you don't have a choice."

"Let's go tell us who's chat." yelled a BIRD from OUTSIDE ( like how does that happen? The land of fan fic for ya) "adrien his cat noir."the whole class gasped in shock. The model who's alya's busy and never has time for himself SAVES PARIS!? " O M G my adrikns is not some mangy alley cat and my idol is not maritrash lets call ladybug and maybe chat if we need him he's just some underdog." said chloe " CHAT IS NOT AN UNDERDOG HE'S AS MUCH VALUE AS HER THEY ARE PARTNERS AND THEY ARE EQUALLY IMPORTANT AND YOU KNOW WHAT I AM LADYBUG! TIKKI SPOTS ON!" yelled marinette. a pink flash put on the transformation. When it faded it revealed LB!

"O…..M…..G you ARE ladybug," said chloe yep and im chat PLAGG CLAWS OUT." yelled my little cute sweet cinnamon roll into chat. Adrien well chat and lb stared at eachother, aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd.

Cliffhanger but let's skip a day to answer this q so they can a.

Adrien why did you call Marinette princess when you worked with her during Evillustrator?

Also do you have a crush on Marinette? Not Ladybug, Marinette

Adrien: mmmmmmmaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Me: - -


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys ready for another chapter. Also thank you for the sweet reviews. Now with that LET'S GO!**

Lb and chat stared at each other "AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the duo

"HEY SHUT UP I ALREADY HAVE A MIGRAINE FROM DEALING WITH YOU IDIOTS I DON'T NEED SCREAMING thank you VERY much so SIT DOWN!" The duo sat down no questions asked zip zero NONE! "So now yes i will tell you stuff if you keep your trap shut." With that everyone nodded their head. "But first Q&A!" "Ugh moaned the whole class." "Do you not want new info." "The whole class sat up and said we are ready to answer." "Much better beamed Bailey."

Lb and chat do you wear underwear under your costumes?

Lb and chat: "uhhhh i hope so."

Marinette have you ever farted in front of adrien?

Marinette: "BAILEY!" "I refuse to answer."

Me: "ok witch do you want flamethrower or me to reveal a big secret out of my binder for everyone."

Marinette: "try it i bet you have nothing."

Me: "you screwed up." "Ok lets see adrien she has 76 posters of."

Marinette: "FINE fine i'll answer." "Yes i have and i blamed it on nino."

Nino: "I KNEW IT!"

Marinette why would you think adrien would be disappointed of a BOSS LIKE U?

Marinette: "Look at me i'm NOT a boss."

Me: "what the heck are you talking about you are AWESOME!"

Adrien: "what are you talking about i love for you."

All except chloe: "AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!"

Adrien do you know hawkmoth is a family member of yours?

Adrien: "my dad would fit perfectly for him."

Me: ( turns as red as tomato heads hair)

Adrien: "are you ok."

Me: "y-yeah i'm f-fine."

adrien or chat noir why are you so f/ing oblivious hello marinette likes you and since she's ladybug your lady like like's you ya moron but still arienette forever

Adrien: "WAIT marinette likes me."

Me: "YES she has liked you for 2 freakin years now and in my world all of us watch all of you be MORONS"

Tomato head: "that's a bit harsh."

Me: "shut your trap tomato head."

"That's all the all the q&a for today said bailey but do you want info." "YES!" "Hey no need to YELL." "i have a theory on who hawkmoth is and both candidates are your family adrien." "Why am i not surprised." "Well tell us the candidates." said nino. "No." "WHY NOT." said alya. "Cuz this is to good to ruin." Ayla ran up to grab bailey's phone but it didn't work. Bailey pulled out her FLAMETHROWER. "You really do have one." said alya as she scattered off back to her seat. "this has info so i dare you try and get it." Everyone knew not to mess with bailey. "Now Adrien your mother faked her death and for a good reason." "Where is she" adrien asked desperately. "We will get to that later." "NO TELL ME NOW." "SIT DOWN, but if you must know she in china and will be coming back shortly." "Now class dismissed." As the class walked out bailey called for adrien. "Don't worry your mom will be back soon like tomorrow." "wait are you bring her back?" "Yes and more and tomorrow will hurt you heart but your cat noir and you will cry a river, build a bridge and get over it." "Ok" said adrien. "Now go i will see you tomorrow." when adrien left the room. "Ok you can come out said bailey." With that adriens mother stepped out of her hiding place. "I'll see you later miss agreste." "Wait bailey what time should i be here." "6:45" bailey said picking up her stuff. "Thank you" said miss agreste. "Your welcome." After that they left the room and parted ways

 **Hey guys how did you like this chapter. Im kinda leaving you on a cliffhanger so what did bailey do to deserve a thanks from miss agreste what's her name guess we'll find out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys back for another chapter**

"Ok miss agreste you can come in go in your hiding place before the kids get in ." "ok thank you for bringing me here." "yup." emily got in here hiding place seconds before adrien ran in the classroom saying " ok where is my mom." " she is here but you and your friends will do q&a first then you will see emily." " NO WHERE IS SHE!" " ADRIEN AGRESTE GO SIT IN YOUR SEAT!" " DON'T USE MY FULL NAME PlAGG CLAWS OUT!" a green flash reveled cat noir and he he held his staff ready to attack when marinette walked in "ADRIEN PUT THAT DOWN." yelled marinette. " no let him try."said bailey "are you crazy that will tear you to shreds." said marinette " i know." chat tried to hit bailey in the leg but in an instant she said, "buzza Stripes on!" a yellow flash later revealed "queen bee." said bailey. The other heroes and now the class had their mouth dropped open "let's fight." said chat. Queen bee PUMMELED chat. "H-how did you do that ours is the strongest said chat weekly." "well yes in this world but a miraculous form another world is much stronger and IMA BOSS!" "now go sit down before you get more embarrassed cuz i've got a binder and a fist." adrien realised the transformation as he limped to his seat. everyone moved to their seats during the fight do they could see better. " NOW ANSWER MY Q&A." everyone nodded afraid of what might happen if they dont. Bailey made her way to the teacher's desk releasing her transformation "now lets begin." bailey said nicely

Chloe, everyone hates you, as they have said COUNTLESS TIMES. So start being nicer cos now if ur daddy gets put out of the office c got no protection girl!

Chole: "everyone loves me and my daddy won't be out of office."

Me: "note to self get chloe's ' _daddy'_ of office and put chloe in a mental institute."

Chloe: "HEY."

To everyone: Why was Chloe's dad voted mayor? He is so corrupt! I bet he bribed people...you guys agree or nah?

All: "no we voted for him."

kim : "he's a nice man and loves paris but his daughter nah."

Adrien, why was the shower the first idea to go into your head to stop Marinette finding out you were Chat Noir?

Adrien: "it was last minute."

Why do ladybug and cat noir never show each other true identities it's quite obvious?

Marienette: "safety."

Me: "what safety. Mean i get the whole torturing thing but y'all would never tell you love each other too much you won't tell."

Marinette: "you make a good point."

Me: "i know."

Chloe: "that's a bit cocky."

Me: "OH REALLY YOU THINK I'M COCKY LOOK IN THE MIRROR."

adrien do you consider yourself hot cuz you are hot as hell someone needs to call the fire department

Adrien: "well thank you to whoever said that and no i have never."

me*wisper* "lier."

To marinette before adrien came to his seances on a scale from 1 to 10 how would you rate his obliviousness

alya : "10."

adrien : "HEY!"

Chloe... how can you NOT LIKE SOUP

Chole: "its fattening!"

Me: "UGH."

Adrien or chat do you mark your territory

Adrien: "NO."

"That's all the Q so emailey come on out."

Adrien: "MOM."

Emily: "ADRIEN ."

Me: "emily go sit with your son."

 **That's all for today. Btw you can ask emily Q and she will A. same for the others any Q is allowed and will be Ad' BUB EYE!**


	7. BE NICE

**People of the internet, someone in the review section used some VERY foul language with me and said some rude things. i do NOT appreciate reviews like that. I'm trying my best. I also do NOT believe in stealing so i WOULD NOT steal from other people. I'm sorry if you do not like my story and that's fine. But if you are going to speak like that DON'T SAY ANYTHING! (for the person who wrote that rude comment) I strongly suggest that you not read my story if you do not like it. PEACE OUT! Oh and be nice to others.**


	8. Chapter 8

IM BACK! :)

Hi, peeps I'm back sorry I haven't updated school started a week ago I'm homeschooled so yeah ready for another chapter LETS GO!

"Emily go sit with your son," said bailey as bailey finished Emily ran over to her son. "mom I missed." "Adrien shh its q&a time." beamed bailey. "UGH!" moaned the whole class. "shut up sit up and answer up. oh remember I'm broadcasting." said bailey. "how could we forget." said Lila

Emily, why did you leave?

Emily: "I owned the peacock miraculous and let's say I had _business_ to attend to." said Emily bailey knew exactly what that meant

Emily, Is it true that you and Chloé's mom ran away together to become lesbians?

Emily: "no s-she died."

"WOAH!" said the class

Adrien, how do you feel?

Adrien: confused and happy

Will Gabriel Agreste come here to meet Emily

Bailey: Oh yeah he will be here tomorrow

"that won't is good." said Adrien

"oh it will be in a different way." said bailey "what does that mean." said Marinette " you will find out soon. That's all for today bye."

Question: Do you think that Adrien's dad is Hawkmoth? well yes, his ring the way he acted in jackady it just proves to much but it could be gabes brother I'm not sure so it's 50 50. now chat rouge its just a story calm down my storeys are inspired by my friends and the nice people in the review section


	9. school is starting

**Hi, guys I just wanted to make a quick note. I started school yesterday and I will upload as much as possible. this will probably push me to post more. oh, and I have a new story called her. go check it out plz. thanks, BBYYYYEEEE :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok,** i'm **back. And I have a sad announcement. This story will only have 1 more chapter after this one. Then I will take on my story "how do I get him" full time. Also Friday I will host a Q &A at 11;30 in the morning. you can ask as many questions as you want but ask them on 1 review. I will answer the questions on Saturday. Now back to the story**

"Ok welcome back I have 2 days of being here left." said bailey. " YAY." yelled the class " oh what was that? You want me to stay longer." " NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO." " oh well, of course, i'll stay. I'm just kidding. I do have a family." "good." said alya. "ALYA I HEARD THAT. Now Gabriel. come here." " oh boy." said Adrien. Gabriel walked in and instantly saw his wife. "E-Emily." " y-yeah it's me." Gabriel ran to his wife and hugged her. "I thought you were gone." " I-I was in Russia." "why?" "why did you not take care of our SON!" "Touche."

 **I'm so so so so sorry for the extra shot chapter tomorrow I have 2 test that I NEED to study for. Not that I'm doing badly. I'm not. But I want to get into Harvard Law School so I need to keep the grades up. So BBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEE**


	11. prep

in prep for the last chapter ask as many questions as you want i don't know if i will make another ask them so ask up


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok i'm back! Why was i gone? My friend passed away, and it has been hard to recover from. She was the best….now i guess i should start. But first shoutouts go check out**

 **and** **chaton jaune their work is AWESOME!**

 **Now let's get started**

Ok you all know the drill. emily, gabe sit down. First the q&a then more secrets ok, good. Now let's start.

Fu are going to give the real fox miraculous to Alya?

fu) …...yes

alya) I'M GOING TO BE A SUPERHERO!

Fu then walks over to her and hands the the miraculous

foxa) hi

alya) you are soooooo cccc uuuu tttt eeee! can i transform?

bailey) No, we have more Qs

Alya) humf

Is Nino going to replace fu as a guardian of the miraculouses?

fu) MMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYBBBBBBBB EEEEEEEEEE

Bailey) oh here is my favorite.

MARINETTE SLAP CHLOE IN THE FACE!

Bailey was sssssssoooooooooo tempted not to give her Lucile. (who else watches the walking dead? if not look up Lucile from the walking dead)

mari) I HAVE BEEN WAITING A LLLLLOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGG TIME FOR THIS….BUt …..i can't. im ladybug.

bailey) fine then i will do it

*slaps chloe*

chole) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH IIIIIIMMMMMMMM TTTTTTEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG MMMYYYYYYYYYY DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY

bailey) see where that gets you. No one else can see me. I am the form of magic.

*all gasp*

bailey) We have one more request than I must go back to my home.

all) NNNNNNNOOOO, we don't want you to go

Marinette: CONFESS TO ADRIEN! PLEASE!

mari) c-c-c-confess w-what?

bailey) marinette loves you

MARI) BAILEY!

 **Thank you for reading this next chapter will be the last. it will release all the secrets and Bailey will finally go home. bye**


End file.
